Team SpongeBob/Shin Fu
Shin Fu is a famed, Spin-off Nominated character from Team SpongeBob. Personality Shin Fu is kind hearted, quick on his feet, and very intelligent. He does hide a darkside, which stems from him being half sea demon. Powers Shin wields a number of abilities which stems from his main powers, Magic and the ability to control Black Energy. Telekinesis: Shin can control and manipulate objects and energies around them. Telepathy: While he has never displayed being able to read minds or control thoughts, he has been hinted at being able to lay psionic attacks. Flight: Shin can control the energy around him to permit him to fly. Energy Blasts: Shin can shoot blasts of black enery at enemies. Energy Constructs: Shin can create barriers to shield from attacks. Magic: Shin has magical abilities, which he channels through spells. He usually chants his spells as backward words, although in earlier seasons he used to say random words/phrases He can also perform these movements with White magic/energy. Reception Shin Fu has been a popular character among critics. He was a Runner Up for Best Male Character during the Spin-Off Awards 6. Season 1-3, 5 Shin Fu summons Sandy, SpongeBob, and Patrick to Karate Island to save it from the terrible Volcano Lord. Shin re-summons the team to prevent an ice age apocalypse and the reign of the Ice Queen. In the season, more Shin's powers are shown and we are introduced to his Sea Demon father, Conquess. Conquess absorbs Shin.When his father attacks the team in a two-part episode (18 & 19), in Season 2., but Shin conceals his father within him. In the season 2 finale, Shin assists his friends in stopping the Ice Age. In the season 2 finale, Shin assists his friends in stopping the Ice Age. In the Season 3 premiere, Conquess escapes Shin's body and has plans to take over the island. Shin looses his memory of the last five months after Conquess sends demons after him. Through Linda's illuminapathy, Shin regains his memories and faces "hitman", Conquess's dangerous assassin. The team set a plan in motion and they defeat hitman by putting his soul to rest. In the train crash storyline, Shin has been shown to have feelings for Sandy.Shin also faces off against Twista, in the process, killing him. In the season 3 finale, Shin battles his father and with the help of his friends, he finally defeats Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Shin and Patrick discover Helma is a demon tamer at a library. Shin and Patrick are ambushed by small demons, but they win the battle. Shin is shown to be very concerned about Spongebob's monstrous outbursts. Shin successfully kills Helma in the final battle scene and later says goodbye to his friends, who are leaving for Bikini Bottom with tears jotting out his eyes. In the Season 5 Opener, he returns to the team and helps them protect Bikini Bottom. He discovers that a group of monstrous demons are actually made out of toxic and waste products. In "The Hazard Room", Shin creates a simulation trainning room for the team, but it malfunctions and takes over the entire Spongey Towers. Shin battles the room when it takes a fish-like icy, electric form. In "Nonexistent", Shin battles Denominator in Spongey Towers to undo the alternate reality he created in which MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy don't exist. He gets help from The Atom Queen, Antrix and she hints that Shin has abilities that he has yet to unlock. Through the rest of the season, he continues to help the team battle Denominator and his dark forces. Season 6 Shin returns to Karate Island with the team to investigate a plane crash on the island that sickens many resident, in "December 25th, 2012" . In "Lovers" he distracts The White Queen, Cassandra by hanging out with her so that SpongeBob and Linda could sneak into The White Tower Security room. In Bloodlines, he comes face to face with his previously unmentioned mother and sister, Axarah and Aria. He soon comes to realize their true colors and how they wanted to use his powers in combination with theirs, to get a powerful jewel from under the abandoned town. He then faces off against his sister and wins, with her and Azarah disappearing. The jewel then appears to him after. In "Chaotic", he mourns Linda and Sandy's deaths with the rest of the team. Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters